


Imagine Dualscar taking a bath with you

by kankrisplushrump



Series: Imagine Dualscar [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Daddy Kink, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1650617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kankrisplushrump/pseuds/kankrisplushrump
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day of training with dualscar, you take a bath, but there's a surprise waiting for you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine Dualscar taking a bath with you

Imagine dualscar taking a bath with you. You relax in the water, bubbles piled high in the tub. You’re sore, after having spent all day training with dualscar. You reach for the bottle of soap, but pull away when your muscles ache from the movement. You mutter a few curses under your breath, as you rub at your arm, inhaling sharply as the rest of you twinges with pain. There’s a knock at the door, followed by dualscars voice “Are you alright in there? Sorry if I pushed you too hard this time.” his voice is full of worry and regret. You’re about to say that you’re okay, but a surge of pain rushes through you, and you groan loudly in pain. Dualscar, worried, opens the door and comes inside. You try and cover yourself up and protest, but once he catches sight of the bruises forming on your skin, he refuses to leave. “Wwhy wwould you lie to me like that? You’re hurt, let me help you.” He starts to unbutton his shirt, much to your dismay, and sits down by the edge of the tub. He takes the washcloth from you, and pours the soap onto it. He starts rubbing your shoulders gently, massaging out your sore muscles. You sigh into his touch, and close your eyes with content. He hums an old alternian lullaby, and smiles. He cautiously kneads your back, getting all the stress knots out, and trying to loosen your muscles. “This position isn’t goin to wwork. Here, let’s change it up a bit.” You crack open your eyes, and see him taking off his striped pants. You blush, and hide your face in the bubbles. “Hey, movve forwward some. I need room.” You look up, and see him completely naked. Is he going into the bath with you!? Oh my god you don’t think you can handle that! You scooch forward, making room for him. He climbs into the tub, and sits down behind you. You squeak loudly when he pulls you back towards him, so that your back is against his scarred chest. His skin is hard and cold, but it’s calming to you. He takes the washcloth in his hand again, and starts to massage the front of you. He runs the soapy cloth across your collar bone and chest. You lean back against him and sigh. It feels so good! Who knew he could be so gentle. He places his head on your shoulder, and kisses your neck. You squeak in surprise, but soon start to whine from him nipping at your sensitive skin. You squirm against him, gasping as he leaves more hickeys across your skin. He ventures down to the spot between your legs, already getting hot from stimulation. You gasp when he touches you, rubbing at your flesh. You bite your lip and try to hold back moans as he plays with you. He uses his free hand, and plays with your nipple. He pinches and pulls at the sensitive nub, causing you to buck your hips and shiver at his touches. “Does this feel good? Do you like it wwhen daddy touches you like this?” his voice is deep and gravelly as he whispers in your ear. You nod slowly, shaking and squirming at his touch. He leaves your chest alone, turning your chin so you’re looking directly into his eyes. The violet is turning a reddish color as his eyes fill with lust and want. You moan as he kisses you, sticking his tongue into your mouth and exploring inside. His hand gets more adventurous as he rubs harder at your crotch, eliciting a long and drawn out moan from you. You’re blushing heavily, mind in a haze, eyes hooded with lust. You buck against his hand, trying to get more pressure, but he pulls his hand out of your reach. “Let daddy do it the wway daddy wwants.” You weakly nod and let him go back to his slow, tortuous pace. You moan feverishly, your breathing getting heavier. You can feel yourself getting close. You kiss him again, biting gently at his lip. Dualscar growls back at you, deciding that play time is over, and speeds up. Your eyes fly open in shock, and you find yourself arching against his chest, cumming in his hand. Youre panting hard, a thin sheet of sweat coating your skin. You restrain yourself from letting your eyelids fall, and falling asleep, but your eyes flutter open and closed. He takes a nearby cup, and fills it with the bathwater, and quickly rinses you off. He stands up, holding you bridal style. His bulge is writhing in excitement, but he chooses to ignore it. You can feel the sweet darkness of sleep fall over you, the last thing you see before falling asleep in his arms, is him smiling down at you. He carries you off to his captains quarters, and tucks you into his bed. Dualscar sits in a chair at his desk, watching you sleep, until he himself falls prey to its clutches.

**Author's Note:**

> I already posted this on imaginedualscar actually, but I thought that now i have an AO3 I should put it on here  
> yeah I know the grammar sucks, but I'm lazy and don't want to edit it again


End file.
